


【丁渣】Unexpected

by Gorepromise



Series: 【丁渣短篇】The Garden of Eden [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise
Summary: “听说，Eden Hazard变成了一个撒娇精。”
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Series: 【丁渣短篇】The Garden of Eden [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014267
Kudos: 2





	【丁渣】Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> *平行世界 私设极多 不喜勿入  
> *弥补比赛的苦涩，希望宝贝无碍  
> (不得不说，有胡渣的丁老师真的A爆了…

正文:

–  
德布劳内一走进球员通道就看到了自家恋人拉着他的德国队友撒娇的场景。

“Toni，求你了，就这一次……”

“我觉得这事你应该去问sese，Eden...”一向温柔的德国人无奈地说道。

德布劳内黑着脸走到小个子男孩身后，然后用手捏住了他的后颈。

“嘶——好凉…”阿扎尔缩起了脖子，眯着眼睛往后转头，“队长你……Kevin？！”

男孩在看到熟悉的金发时咧开了嘴，松开了克罗斯的手腕，然后张开双臂扑到了德布劳内的怀里。

“Kev，我好想你。”阿扎尔的头往德布劳内的脖子那边拱了拱，整个人都紧贴着他，抱怨道，“你昨天怎么没给我打电话呀…”

德布劳内抿着嘴，一边搂着阿扎尔听男孩甜蜜的抱怨，一边冲站在旁边的克罗斯微微点了点头。

德布劳内尝试与阿扎尔拉开距离，他轻声说道:“Eden，这里还有摄像…”

“啊，不嘛，Kev，我真的很想你…”阿扎尔嘟起了嘴，一双漂亮的绿眼睛眨了又眨，委屈的像是要哭出来一样，“我想抱你嘛…”说完，双手又紧紧地箍住德布劳内的腰，把脸埋到了他的胸前。

德布劳内的脸有些红，不过他现在可顾不上这个，他有些迷茫地看向克罗斯。

而德国人则耸了耸肩，用一副无可奈何的表情回看德布劳内，仿佛在说:“你看吧，就是这样。”

–  
事情的起因还得追溯到三天前。

德布劳内刚洗完澡正准备去餐厅吃饭，突然接到了一个陌生电话。

德布劳内摁下接听键，问道:“Hello？”

电话里传来了一个男人的声音:“Hey…你好，Kevin……呃，我是Toni Kroos……”

德布劳内心下疑惑，自己和克罗斯并不熟悉，怎么德国人会给他打电话？

“呃，我知道你肯定很疑惑…”德国人吞吞吐吐地说道，“我是找了Leroy要到你电话号码的…因为我觉得…呃…事情有些严重……”

严重？德布劳内皱起了眉头。仔细想想，和自己有关系，又和克罗斯熟悉，出什么事还能让高冷(？)的德国人给自己打电话的人，只有……

“Eden怎么了？”德布劳内连忙问道。

“这个……”德国人听起来似乎有些为难，“好吧……是……Eden最近…经常对我们撒娇……”

“什么？？？”德布劳内疑惑，他甚至有些怀疑自己的耳朵，“经常……撒娇？？？”

“呃，你知道，Eden有时会表现得比较…呃…可爱一点，大家也都很喜欢他…”克罗斯解释道，“但他最近实在是太反常了，就好像，无时无刻都在…呃…撒娇…”

德布劳内沉默了。男孩有时会撒娇这确实很正常，不过能让克罗斯亲自给自己打电话来吐槽他撒娇这件事，那一定是男孩撒娇真的过于频繁了。

“就比如，他会拽着sese的手臂说自己想吃汉堡，再比如，他会天天去找luka求抱抱，还有………”

德布劳内听得是一头黑线，他打断了德国人的不完全列举，“那Eden是从什么时候开始这样的？”

“呃，大概…一周前…？”

“……好的，我知道了…Toni，谢谢。”德布劳内说着，刚想挂电话，又放心不下似的补了一句，“请你们先帮我照顾他……嗯，三天后比赛见。”

–  
“Eden…”德布劳内用手轻轻捏了捏阿扎尔的脖子，凑到他耳边说道，“比赛要开始了。”

小个子不情愿地放开了他，嘟着嘴说道:“好吧……不过你现在要亲我一下。”

德布劳内求助似的看向克罗斯，而德国人的脸上分明写着无能为力四个大字。

“Kev~”阿扎尔又开始撒娇了。

天哪，德布劳内心想，阿扎尔确实不对劲，不对，是太太太太太不对劲了！

原来只要是一到比赛，阿扎尔总是严肃得不行，在球员通道是不会说太多话的，就算是见到自己，也不会露出太多表情，而且总会保持一定的距离，顶多击掌碰肩一下，毕竟他俩现在还没公开。可现在…可现在他居然这么主动，还是直播镜头面前！

德布劳内被阿扎尔黏的没办法，只好把人带到走廊拐角，抵在墙上亲了一下。

算来他已经有三个月没见阿扎尔了，天知道他有多想他。

“Kev，比赛加油。”阿扎尔心满意足地露出了两颗兔牙。

“嗯。”德布劳内点了点头，忍不住又低下头亲了阿扎尔一下。

“咳……” 

德布劳内闻声回头，正好看到瓜迪奥拉和齐达内同时左手握拳作咳嗽状。

“偶像！”阿扎尔看到自家偶像就赶紧走了过去，拽着他的胳膊撒娇道，“最近能不能不要让sese监督我吃饭了……我保证，我会健康饮食的！”

“……………”德布劳内看着走远的阿扎尔和齐达内满头黑线，直到瓜迪奥拉拍了拍他的肩膀。

“Kevin，别发愣了。”瓜迪奥拉说，“这叫有了男神忘了男朋友，正常正常。”

“说的就好像你是过来人一样，Pep。”德布劳内吐槽道。

–  
比赛结束，德布劳内照常在场上和其他队员们进行简单交流，不过他还是注意到了阿扎尔“走一路抱一路”的情况。

比赛之后大家都会这样做，很正常。德布劳内在心里安慰自己。

不过…Eden Hazard总是把两个胳膊抬起来才能拥抱到底是个什么意思啊？？？！！！

德布劳内有点郁闷。

“Kev！”阿扎尔朝他走过来，颇为自然地伸出手臂，一副求抱抱的可爱样子。

德布劳内的脸红了几分，心想撒娇的阿扎尔可真是……甜得发腻。

他伸手把人揽在怀里，耳边传来了阿扎尔的声音，“我真的好想你哦，Kev。”

–  
阿扎尔现在正躺在德布劳内的大腿上吃着薯片。

“你吃吗，Kev？”阿扎尔拿着薯片伸着胳膊去喂德布劳内。

德布劳内偏了偏头:“不…”

“啊，Kev，你吃嘛~”阿扎尔又开启了撒娇模式。

德布劳内只得乖乖把薯片咬住。

Eden什么时候才能变回来啊…德布劳内低头看了看吃得正欢的阿扎尔，忧郁地想。虽然阿扎尔撒娇确实很可爱，但对谁都撒娇可不是个好事儿。

顺便说一句，他现在的小假期还是阿扎尔赛后冲瓜迪奥拉撒娇“换”来的。

说实在的，瓜迪奥拉就是想多看一会阿扎尔撒娇，所以迟迟不开口，故意看着急的男孩用带有可爱口音的英语说道，“Pep，Pep，Pep，就把Kevin借我几天嘛…”

德布劳内哪能不知道自家教练的意图，在心底默默翻了个白眼，把阿扎尔从瓜迪奥拉身边拽了过来，“够了啊，Pep。”然后瓜迪奥拉大笑了起来。

唉……德布劳内在心里叹了口气，又轻轻摇了摇头，只要阿扎尔开启撒娇模式，就没有人会拒绝男孩的请求，如果再这样继续下去……光是想想就让世界第一天才中场的危机感爆棚。

“Kev，你怎么了？”阿扎尔眨着漂亮的大眼睛，一脸无辜地又拿了一片薯片叼在嘴里。

德布劳内并不怎么想说话，于是就低下头去，咬断了阿扎尔嘴里的薯片，顺便还咬了一下阿扎尔的嘴唇。

阿扎尔的脸有些发烫，他坐起身把德布劳内扑倒在沙发上，声音软软地问道:“好吃吗，Kev？”

德布劳内夸张地做着咀嚼动作，把薯片吞了下去，说道:“还不赖，就是有些太甜了……”还没等他说完，阿扎尔就吻住了他。

他顺势摁住阿扎尔的后脑勺，逐渐找回了主动权。这是一个充斥着蜂蜜味薯片的吻，德布劳内的脑子里又蹦出四个大字:甜得发腻。

两个人在沙发上腻歪了好久，最后以德布劳内抱着阿扎尔去了卧室而结束。

–  
德布劳内醒来的时候已经是第二天早上了，阳光透过偌大的落地窗铺撒在蓝白色的被子上，还有一些均匀地撒在还在睡梦中的阿扎尔的脸上。

德布劳内侧过身，为男孩挡住了些阳光，然后静静地看着他，享受着片刻的安宁。

不过没过多久，阿扎尔也醒了过来。

“…早，Kev。”阿扎尔揉着眼睛，冲德布劳内笑道。

不知为什么，这笑容让德布劳内突然就有了一种感觉:真正的阿扎尔回来了。于是他开口试探道:“Eden，我需要和你谈谈。”

“怎么了，Kev，你怎么这么严肃了…”阿扎尔笑了起来。

“…Toni在比赛前告诉我，你冲他们所有人都撒娇，并且乐此不疲。”德布劳内一边说着一边观察着阿扎尔的表情，“比如:你会拽着你们队长的手臂撒娇说你想吃汉堡，再比如，你会去找你们队的10号整天要抱抱，还有……”

“…打断一下，Kev。”阿扎尔皱起了眉头，“我并没有这样做过……不过Toni为什么要这样说？”

“你说…你没做过？”德布劳内也皱起了眉头，“那你还记得昨天比赛你在球员通道撒娇让我亲你一下吗？”

“什么？”阿扎尔瞪大了眼睛，脸上有些可疑的红色，“在球员通道冲你撒娇？还要你在直播镜头面前吻我？不是吧…Kev…”

“……”德布劳内看到阿扎尔真诚的眼神和一副不像在说谎的样子，心中也越发奇怪了，“你昨天还冲着Pep撒娇，缠着他让他把我借你几天。”

“Pep…？？？”阿扎尔一副大跌眼镜的模样，他伸手扯了扯德布劳内的脸，“…Kev，今天是愚人节吗？”

“……”德布劳内看他是真的不记得自己做过的事情了，于是就把斯特林看热闹时候录下的视频调出来给阿扎尔看。

阿扎尔看完之后，自动捂住了脸。

“为什么？我完全不记得了……”阿扎尔把脸埋在手心里，耳朵通红，“不会吧，Kev，这段时间难道我一直对任何人都在撒娇吗？”

德布劳内见他这幅样子觉得有些好笑，但还是认真地答道:“是。”

“啊——”阿扎尔哀嚎一声，滚进了德布劳内的怀里，“怎么办，Kev，我的形象全没了…”

德布劳内忍住大笑的冲动，回复道:“没关系……而且你正常的时候也会撒娇的，Eden，只是次数没那么多而已。”

“……你可以闭嘴吗，Kevin De Bruyne。”阿扎尔红着脸瞪了他一眼。

德布劳内终于忍不住大笑出声。

–  
后来德布劳内想了很长时间，关于阿扎尔突然从撒娇精恢复正常的原因。

不过他是不会猜到的，阿扎尔恢复正常的原因是他。因为，他是第一个成功拒绝阿扎尔撒娇的人。毕竟，虽然是阿扎尔哭着撒娇让他停下来，但他也无法控制自己，依然做到了最后。

END.


End file.
